


A Miraculous Story

by anime4ever2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime4ever2/pseuds/anime4ever2
Summary: Sooo this is a spin off of Miraculous Ladybug... tell me what you think in the comments.





	1. Not A Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is a spin off of Miraculous Ladybug... tell me what you think in the comments.

So I'm discontinuing this because I am completely out of ideas.  
If anyone can help me it would be appreciated


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :The Breakup  
Marinette was having an argument with her parents about whether or not she should transfer from her school Françoise Dupont High School after Adrien and Chloe were together for about three weeks. She made a very rude comment and her parents were shocked .Sorry Mom and Dad I wasn't paying attention,I was busy looking at them. Chloe and Jake were quarrelling and Chloe had just broken up with Adrien. Marinette said you know what Mama and Papa, I think I’m gonna stay and help Adrien cope with Chloe.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
Marinette spotted Adrien sitting alone in the classroom and went to talk to him. “Hey Adrien are you okay? Yeah I’m just sad. Oh Ok. Marinette got up to leave. Marinette, wait! Yes Adrien? Could you stay please? Sure. Adrien you do know that everybody knew that Chloe was going to dump you sooner or later. You're lucky she dumped you before she cheated on you. She only pretended to be in love with you to get more famous ya know. I feel so stupid. Don’t blame yourself she is very manipulative. Thanks Mari I know I can count on you to cheer me up. Aww thanks. She kissed him on his cheek and he blushed. Mari, do you wanna maybe go out with me sometime,not like a date-date? Sure it's a date, Adrien. She planted a kiss on his lips and he hung on to him like a baby. Don't leave me Mari. Don't worry I won't. I love you Mari. I love you too Adrien. Meet me tomorrow night at the top of the Eiffel Tower at 7:00." Chat Noir will pick you up."


End file.
